


Однажды на Темискире

by Tykki



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>на острове амазонок происходит убийство...</p><p>по мотивам заявок:<br/>"дайте чудо-женщину и фемслеша с амазонками ♡ комикс не читал, но там в мультике такие женщины!"<br/>"Амазонский Остров, убийство, классический детектив."<br/>"А напишите про быт Темискиры, как выглядит это "идеальное общество без мужчин"? Причем можно и реальную утопию, и антиутопию пост-ребут."</p><p>Бета: the boy king</p>
            </blockquote>





	Однажды на Темискире

Диана всегда радовалась, когда удавалось вернуться на некоторое время на Темискиру - не просто навестить, а пожить вместе со всеми. Всё-таки это была её семья, и то, что она в последнее время расширилась на Бана-Мигдалл, было только приятно.  
Мир Патриархов требовал присутствия Вандер Вумен, но только здесь она бывала полностью самой.  
Потянувшись, Диана села на кровати. Ложе у неё было довольно спартанским, но быт Темискиры этим в принципе отличался. Дисциплиной здесь чересчур не увлекались, но ничего лишнего себе тоже не позволяли.  
Встав и сбросив хитон, в котором спала, Диана вылетела в окно, прямо навстречу волнам, бившимся в скалы, на которых стоял дворец. Стихия поглотила её с триумфальным рокотом, и Диана почти рассмеялась в ответ, пронзая толщу воды и выныривая обратно, к воздуху и свету.  
Приземлившись наверху, она отряхнулась, пятернёй распутывая волосы.  
Насмешливый голос за спиной заставил её обернуться:  
\- Доброе утро, принцесса.  
Диана спокойно улыбнулась:  
\- Доброе утро, Артемида.  
Взгляд рыжеволосой амазонки прошёлся по её нагому телу, и Диана чувствовала в нём затаённую жажду, но Артемида осталась стоять на месте. И только протянула хитон:  
\- Одевайся, принцесса. Я пришла сказать, что пропала Александра и организуются её поиски.  
  
Настоящих опасностей на Темискире не водилось: да, в лесах жили звери, хищные в том числе, но они знали, с кем соседствуют, и остерегались амазонок больше, чем те их.  
Запоры на двери темницы Котта стояли крепко, и нёсшие там вахту были уверены, что титан не просыпался в последнее время.  
\- Перед твоим прибытием у нас была очередная делегация мужчин, - хмурясь, заметила Артемида. - Они, как обычно, тут не задержались, но, может, это связано с ними.  
\- Проверим эту версию, если исчерпаем другие, - кивнула Диана. - Всё-таки я видела Александру, когда я прилетела, так что не думаю, что причина в этом. Кстати, почему гости покинули нас так быстро в этот раз?  
Артемида усмехнулась:  
\- Я же говорю: как обычно. Им было некомфортно в обществе женщин, которые в них так явно не нуждаются.  
\- Мне ждать жалоб, когда вернусь в посольство? - изогнула бровь Диана.  
\- Сомневаюсь, - пожала плечами Артемида. - Мы все были вежливы, принцесса. Даже Бана-Мигдалл. Даже во время их оригинальных расспросов, не тоскуем ли мы без мужчин. - Она засмеялась: - И, естественно, один из них просто не мог не спросить, не тоскуем ли мы по сексу. Но тут ему его же коллеги всё и объяснили.  
Диана невольно фыркнула. Но всё же, памятуя о своих обязанностях, заметила:  
\- Осторожнее, Артемида. Темискира решила учить Мир Патриархов своим примером, а не демонстрировать превосходство.  
\- Даже если они стремятся продемонстрировать нам своё, помню, помню, - кивнула рыжая. - Но серьёзно, принцесса, мы не делаем ничего такого. Они уходят именно потому, что мы только вежливы и не сдуваем с них пылинки. Зато есть оборотная сторона: нет-нет, а из женщин кто-нибудь и остаётся.  
Диана заглянула ей в глаза, но Артемида говорила правду: несмотря на свойственные ей прямолинейность и резкость, с гостями острова она всегда была нейтрально-вежлива.  
Всё утро они посвятили розыскам, но в лесах не нашлось ни Александры, ни даже намёка на то, что она здесь вообще была.  
\- У меня плохое предчувствие, - покачала головой Артемида, когда они сели на поваленный ствол, отдыхая, прежде чем отправиться обратно. - Александра, может, и не из Бана-Мигдалл, но она осторожна. А, раз она из ваших, вряд ли бы сбежала сама, не предупредив.  
Диана кивнула в знак согласия. И добавила:  
\- Приятно слышать, что ты стала ценить не только Бана-Мигдалл. Даже при нынешних обстоятельствах приятно.  
И снова Артемида одарила её долгим взглядом:  
\- Я уже давно это делаю. Но обстоятельства и правда не те, чтобы это обсуждать.  
\- Как обычно, - улыбнулась Диана. И, обняв Артемиду за талию, поднялась в воздух и полетела к кузнице Ио, у которой условились собираться все поисковые группы.  
К сожалению, там их ждали печальные новости.  
  
Ио была безутешна. Именно она и обнаружила тело Александры – скинутое с отвесной скалы и оставленное на поругание животным.  
\- Когда я её нашла, ворон клевал её глаз, который вытащил из глазницы, - никак не могла перестать повторять она. – И ей вспороли живот до того, как скинуть вниз. Ох, Гера и Афина, за что ей это? Александра никому никогда не причиняла вред!  
Её руки, привычные к взмахам кузнечного молота, впивались в край стола, когда она это рассказывала, и бицепсы бугрились так, что удивительно было, что стол ещё цел. Ио ненавидела убийства не на поле боя и, хотя и ковала оружие, пользовалась им лишь в случае крайней необходимости.  
Целительница Эпиона ласково коснулась её плеча, пытаясь успокоить.  
\- У таких вещей редко бывают причины, Ио. – Она посмотрела на Диану и горестно покачала головой: - Я ничем не могла помочь. Александра была мертва по крайней мере несколько часов к тому моменту, как её нашли. Принцесса, Филиппус уже сообщила королеве, и та распорядилась закрыть остров от гостей. Мы никого не хотим подвергать ненужной опасности.  
\- Конечно, - кивнула Диана. – Ио, могу я попросить показать мне точное место, где ты нашла Александру? Я хочу подняться и посмотреть, откуда её сбросили.  
\- Да, - Ио провела ладонью, затянутой в перчатку, по лицу. – Я покажу, да…  
\- Я тоже пойду с вами, - заметила Артемида. – Я хочу видеть тело и понять, что её убило.  
\- Меч, - коротко ответила Эпиона. – Что же, значит, я тоже пойду. Мы положили Александру в грот, и с ней мои ученицы, но я на твои вопросы отвечу лучше.  
\- Значит, отправляемся, - подвела итог Артемида. Она сжала плечи Ио и пристально посмотрела ей в глаза: - Скорбеть мы будем потом. Сначала – найдём убийцу.  
  
\- Она как стихия, - сказала Ио, когда Артемида и Эпиона ушли в грот, оставив их одних у скалы. – Как ты, принцесса, но ты – вода, а она – огонь. Вы вдвоём отыщете убийцу Александры, потому что вас не остановить.  
\- Не знала, что ты такого высокого мнения об Артемиде, - откликнулась Диана, приседая на корточки и осматривая место, где лежало тело. Потом задрала голову и, прищурившись, посмотрела наверх; вершина скалы скрывалась за облаками.  
\- Она – лучшая среди Бана-Мигдалл, - с лёгкой грустью заметила Ио. – Когда тебя нет на острове, королева часто на неё полагается.  
\- Я этому рада, - заметила Диана, выпрямляясь. – У Артемиды горячий нрав, но она умна и проницательна.  
\- Это так, - по-прежнему грустно согласилась Ио. – И по силе она уступает разве что тебе. И ты, и она – словно живое воплощение своего племени, и не зря так получилось, что вас назвали разными именами одной богини. Когда вы стоите рядом, мы верим, что амазонки Темискиры и Бана-Мигдалл и впрямь смогут соединиться в один народ.  
\- Я буду иметь это в виду. - Диана понимала, почему Ио говорит таким тоном. Ио была в неё влюблена, и, хотя Диана давно сказала «нет», всё-таки лелеяла надежду, потому что пару себе принцесса так и не выбрала. – Поднимешься со мной на скалу?  
\- Конечно. Сейчас в одиночку лучше не уходить даже тебе.  
Принцесса, на самом деле, не слишком волновалась за себя и не хотела уходить как раз без Ио. Но и в словах той был смысл: неизвестно, кто убил Александру, так что лучше, если будет кому прикрыть спину.  
Они поднялись наверх, но никого там не обнаружили. Не приходилось сомневаться, что Александра погибла здесь: в центре круга, вычерченного кровью, лежали внутренности.  
\- Это был ритуал, - нахмурилась Диана. – Но почему здесь?..  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что на острове не так много тех, кто может взобраться на эту скалу, - негромко сказала Артемида, когда они с Дианой стояли в гроте, наблюдая, как Эпиона очищает внутренности Александры и укладывает их обратно во вспоротый живот. – И ты, принцесса, одна из них.  
\- Ты меня подозреваешь? – искоса посмотрела на неё Диана.  
\- Нет, на самом деле, - вздохнула рыжая. – Что бы ни случилось, Вандер Вумен на такое не способна, разве что её подменили двойником. На двойника ты тоже не похожа. Что ты-то думаешь?  
\- Что важно понять, почему её убили именно там. Никакой особой магией эта скала не обладает, ни у подножия, ни на вершине. Погибни Александра внизу – можно было бы подумать на кого угодно. А так действительно круг подозреваемых резко сокращается. – Она покачала головой: - Если мама сможет определить, что за ритуал там провели, может быть, мы поймём, в чём дело.  
\- Королеве Ипполите, конечно, больше заняться нечем… - поморщилась Артемида. – К этому времени на неё уже должна наседать пресса с требованиями объяснить, почему закрыт остров.  
Диана развела руками:  
\- Ничего не поделаешь – мама владеет магией, как никто из нас. Создала же она меня. И прессой я готова заняться, если ты продолжишь руководить расследованием.  
\- Принцесса, уже что-что, а это я продолжу точно.   
  
Они встретились заново через три часа, когда Ипполита призвала их, сказав, что ей есть, что сообщить. Руки королевы были по локоть в крови: за это время она провела собственные ритуалы, и верная Филиппус уже складывала костры, чтобы сжечь то, что осталось от убитых ею птиц и зверей. С их трупами обращались почтительно: амазонки не убивали без причины, и само по себе плохо было то, что пришлось прибегнуть к таким мерам.  
\- Очень сильные скрывающие чары, - Ипполита устало провела по лицу рукой, не обращая внимания на то, что оставляет кровавый след. – Когда это закончится, я буду молиться о том, чтобы эти животные обрели новую жизнь, и пройду очищение, чтобы искупить вину перед ними. Но пока что – пока что на нас продолжают нападать. Смерть Александры была средством, а не целью. И те, кто её убил, сделали это, чтобы проникнуть на Темискиру. И внутрь Темискиры – подчинить её и нас себе полностью, так, чтобы у нас не было возможности воспротивиться.  
Диана встретилась с матерью глазами.  
\- Это бог, - сказала она. – Это делает кто-то из богов.  
Ипполита едва заметно кивнула.   
\- Кто именно? – спросила Артемида.   
Королева почти успела ответить, когда Диана прервала её взмахом руки.  
\- Ты знаешь, - бросила она Артемиде. – Ты прекрасно знаешь.  
\- Я? – удивилась та, но Диана уже схватила её за руку и потащила прочь. – Эй! Принцесса, какого чёрта ты творишь?!  
\- Молчи! – со злостью сказала та. И резко взмыла вверх, так что Артемиде пришлось вцепиться в её наруч, чтобы вмиг не остаться без действующей руки.  
\- Если даже ты одержима, я за это из тебя дух вышибу! – взвыла она.  
Диана поднялась к месту, где убили Александру, и кинула Артемиду оземь. Та немедленно вскочила и выхватила из ножен меч. У принцессы при себе из оружия было только её лассо, но, судя по тому, как она задумчиво вертела его в руках, кружа вокруг Артемиды, недооценивать эту неразрубаемую верёвку и её владелицу совсем не стоило.- Ты можешь объяснить, что происходит? – сквозь зубы спросила Артемида, поворачиваясь так, чтобы всегда быть лицом к Диане.  
\- Ты знаешь, - повторила та. – Ты с этим сталкивалась – да что там, ты этим жила.  
\- Принцесса, я не убивала Александру!  
\- Это неважно! – и Диана бросилась на неё, норовя захлестнуть лассо удавкой на шее. – Ну же, ты же сама всегда хотела со мной соперничать!  
Артемида отбила атаку и сама замахнулась мечом: что бы ни происходило, пасть на поле боя ей не улыбалось. Диана легко отразила удар натянутой, как струна, верёвкой.  
\- Принцесса, приди в себя!  
\- Сражайся в полную силу! – и это был хороший совет, потому что миг колебаний едва не стоил Артемиде того, что лассо опутало её всю.  
\- Я тебя вырублю и потом разберусь, что творится… - пробормотала она. А потом с боевым кличем кинулась вперёд.  
Поединок продолжался на равных. Но Артемиде было невыгодно его затягивать: она не сомневалась, что устанет раньше, а значит, в какой-то момент лассо, похожее на живую золотую змею сейчас, ужалит её, и этим всё кончится. Единственным шансом было добраться до Дианы раньше, чем та её измотает, но для этого надо было бить на поражение.  
Артемида не знала, готова ли она начать, даже надеясь, что сила Вандер Вумен ту защитит.  
Свободный конец лассо ударил её, как плеть, и Бана-Мигдалл зарычала и рванулась навстречу… и натолкнулась на ясный, серьёзный взгляд серо-голубых глаз Дианы.  
\- Ложись, - негромко приказала Вандер Вумен.  
Артемида распласталась на скале до того, как успела осознать, что услышала, и Диана нанесла удар прямо в потрескивающий воздух над ней. А когда из образовавшегося разлома метнулась тёмная фигура, она бросилась на неё, захлёстывая петлю, и Артемида вскочила с земли и заломила руки богу. Импульс было уже не погасить, так что все трое перевалились через край и устремились к земле.  
Диана поймала Артемиду и зависла в воздухе уже почти в самом низу. Для их противника, опутанного её лассо, падение завершилось так, как должно было, но, похоже, ущерба не нанесло.  
И только тогда, посмотрев на корчащуюся на земле фигуру, закованную в тёмные доспехи, Артемида узнала Ареса.  
  
\- Прости за спектакль, - ровно произнесла Диана, ставя её на ноги. – Но когда мама подтвердила, что это дело рук бога, я вдруг поняла, что ворон – редкость на Темискире, и что нас могут услышать.  
\- Ворон? – ошеломлённо переспросила Артемида, всё ещё переводя дыхание.  
\- Мы видели его, когда он клевал глаз Александры, - напомнила Диана. – И в один момент я осознала, что происходит. Ты не мог убить Александру не на вершине скалы, - сказала она уже Аресу. – Защита наших богинь-покровительниц не пустила тебя ближе к земле Темискиры. Но ты всё равно заполучил нашу сестру и использовал её, чтобы попытаться заполучить всех нас.  
Бог войны скривил губы:  
\- Вы могли бы стать моими идеальными воительницами. Тебя было бы не остановить, принцесса.  
\- Благодарю, но нет, - покачала та головой. – Сколько же в тебе ненависти к нам… Мало тебе тех бед, что ты нам уже причинил?  
\- Мало, - выдохнул он; лассо всё ещё заставляло его говорить правду. – Я буду пытаться ещё и ещё.  
\- Да, это в твоей натуре, - согласилась она. – Боги вообще с крайним трудом меняют привычки. На это я и полагалась, когда решила выманить тебя боем с Артемидой. Ты просто не мог пройти мимо, да?  
\- Спасибо, что поставила в известность, - укорила её Артемида. Диана мимолётно улыбнулась ей:  
\- Так ты вела себя искреннее. И нас всё ещё могли подслушать.  
Артемида только отмахнулась.  
\- Что дальше? – спросила она. – Мы же не можем убить бога, я так подозреваю?  
Явно в ответ на её слова между ними и Аресом заклубился туман.  
\- Нет, пожалуй, не можете, - тяжело вздохнула очень красивая женщина в шёлковом вечернем платье и с айпадом в руке. – Хотя прямо сейчас мне очень хочется самой это сделать.  
\- Афродита, - поклонилась ей Диана.  
  
\- Она самая, - заметила богиня, явно пребывающая не в духе. По щелчку её пальцев Ареса сковало кандалами, а лассо Дианы вернулось ей в руки. Бог войны сплюнул, и тут же его рот заткнуло кляпом. – Хотя по всем правилам тут должен был быть Гермес: в конце концов, это он посланник, а не я, - как ни в чём ни бывало продолжила Афродита. - Но те из нас, кто хотят меняться, меняются; и вот, пожалуйста, я пробую новую для себя роль. – Она обожгла взглядом Ареса: - Ну а те, кто меняться не хотят, творят глупости. И вызывают гнев власть предержащих.  
\- Никто из вас не мог вмешаться раньше, не так ли? – спросила Диана.  
\- Он запер от нас Темискиру кровью вашей Александры, - поморщилась Афродита, указывая на Ареса. – Мы могли наблюдать, но не более. К счастью, центром магии он сделал себя же,  а твоё лассо, Диана, как обычно, разрушило всё неестественное, и эти чары в том числе. Вы умницы: успели разобраться с этим делом раньше, чем они начали на вас влиять.  
\- Ну, и ещё мы раскрыли убийство Александры, - проговорила Артемида. – И очень бы хотелось верить, что убийца понесёт наказание, - с намёком добавила она.  
Диана коснулась её руки, но Артемида упрямо мотнула головой: её возмущало, что возможность совершить правосудие у них явно отнимут.  
\- Я благодарна вам за то, что вы сделали и это, такая несправедливость ведь и Эриний может вызвать, а их нам только и не хватало, - с теплотой в голосе сказала богиня. Впрочем, стоило ей повернуться к Аресу, как её глаза снова начали метать молнии: - Но за это преступление тебя всё равно покарают, и не надейся отвертеться! Сейчас, когда на троне Афина, а не Зевс, тебе значительно меньше может сойти с рук.  
Диана и Артемида почтительно промолчали, не желая лишний раз обращать на себя внимание олимпийцев. Но Афродита и сама о них не забыла. Так что, удовлетворившись созерцанием того, как скованный Арес прорычал что-то сквозь кляп и забился в кандалах, она снова посмотрела на амазонок:  
\- Наше благословение всё ещё с Темискирой, и Афина хочет напомнить вам, что это не просто пустой звук.  
\- Я бы тоже напомнила о себе почаще, если бы речь шла о последних, кто в меня верит, - не удержалась Артемида. Диана только вздохнула.  
\- Не мешай мне говорить, дорогая, я ведь и обидеться могу, - сладко пропела Афродита.  
\- Я прошу извинить Артемиду, - спокойно вмешалась Вандер Вумен. – Смерть Александры огорчила нас всех.  
Афродита нахмурилась:  
\- Да. Смерть, да, точно. Бана-Мигдалл, не отвлекай меня, будь добра, это в твоих же интересах. Так вот. Афина хочет показать вам свою милость, амазонки. Тень Александры ещё можно вернуть, для этого есть несколько путей, и я предлагаю вам выбрать. Для любительниц посражаться Гермес может отворить врата в Аид – и вы отвоюете вашу подругу. Для желающих попробовать себя в роли Пигмалиона и Ипполиты – Гефест подскажет, как сделать статую, которая бы могла стать Александрой. Ну, или, - она лукаво посмотрела на них обеих, - вы можете пойти моим путём. В конце концов, для создания жизни обычно используется именно он, хотя, видит отец Кронос, я всегда его любила просто так.  
Возникла пауза. Диана приподняла брови; Артемида, сообразив, слегка порозовела, а потом побледнела.  
\- Как же именно, - осторожно начала она, - ты предлагаешь использовать «твой путь»?..  
Богиня фыркнула:  
\- Не знаю, какие ужасы ты сейчас себе придумала, но я ничего из них не предлагаю. Акта любви должны желать все участвующие, иначе это не любовь. Ну же! - Её глаза заискрились. – Я говорю о вас двоих! Я вам повод даю, можно сказать! Вы думаете, я ничего не замечала всё это время? Вы можете лечь друг с другом, и это вдохнёт жизнь в Александру. По-моему, совершенно беспроигрышный вариант.  
Диана вздохнула ещё раз, пытаясь не замечать, как снова порозовела Артемида.  
\- Афродита, - терпеливо произнесла она. – Мы не твои игрушки. Как бы тебе ни хотелось, мы не готовы заняться любовью по первому твоему требованию.  
Та надула губы:  
\- Ну конечно, а так вы будете ходить вокруг да около ещё целую вечность, ожидая непонятно чего! ...Но как вам угодно. Я сделала вам несколько предложений. Позовите меня, когда выберете что-то одно. Жду ответа не позднее сегодняшнего вечера – чем меньше Александра пробудет в Аиде, тем лучше.  
Диана только и успела кивнуть, когда Афродита растаяла в сиреневой дымке.  
  
\- Статуя, - решительно сказала Диана через час, когда они вдвоём сидели на поляне у грота. Они успели посоветоваться с Ипполитой, и та согласилась с дочерью: из двух способов лучше выбрать тот, что несёт меньшую опасность. Не было смысла обменивать одну жизнь на другую, а в Аиде могло произойти именно так. – Пусть Ипфиме вылепит статую, и мы будем молиться о том, чтобы душа Александры выбрала её как новое пристанище.  
Но Диана и Артемида спорили всю дорогу обратно.  
\- Мне не нравится идея полагаться на безжизненную глину! – опять жарко возразила рыжая амазонка. – Принцесса, без обид, но твои враги не раз пытались нарушить твою связь с миром, уничтожив эти чары! Да, ты можешь за себя постоять. А Александра сможет? Кто знает, может, на ней вообще захотят испытать магическое оружие, созданное против тебя!  
\- Аид не захочет её отдавать, несмотря на приказ Афины, - покачала головой Диана. – Я его знаю: он вправе придумать нам испытания, и ничего лёгкого в них не будет. Мы рискуем нажить себе больше неприятностей, чем есть сейчас.  
Резко втянув в себя воздух, Артемида тряхнула её за плечи:  
\- А так их наживёт Александра! Ты этого хочешь? Принцесса, ты не сможешь защищать её вечно, ты и на Темискире бываешь редко! Что там, ты не смогла её защитить и когда здесь была!  
\- Я не всемогущая богиня, - сквозь зубы ответила Диана, тоже закипая гневом. – Ты это хочешь от меня услышать, Артемида? На Темискире мной восхищаются, но я не идеальна, как и все! Я просто женщина, как ты, как Ио, как Александра, даже как моя мама! Тебе легче от того, что я это признаю?  
\- Честно? Да, легче, - пробормотала Артемида.  
И впилась в её губы.  
Диана ответила на поцелуй почти так же яростно – Артемиде снова удалось заставить её поддаться эмоциям, которые она обычно держала под контролем.  
Хитоны снимались очень легко, а вот кожаная сбруя, на которой висело оружие – уже не очень. На Диане почти ничего такого не было, так что они сосредоточились на Артемиде, и та шипела от нетерпения, расстёгивая ремешок за ремешком. Наконец они кончились, и она тут же кинулась на Диану, пригвождая её к земле и удерживая за запястья.  
\- Приятно положить меня на обе лопатки? – невольно усмехнулась принцесса, напрягая руки и готовясь рвануться на свободу.  
\- Особенно таким образом, - энергично кивнула Артемида и тут же нагнулась, осыпая поцелуями и укусами шею и плечи Дианы. Та подалась навстречу – а потом всё-таки вырвалась и после короткой схватки сама оседлала Артемиду. Ладони нашли её груди, и рыжая выдохнула со свистом, с силой сжимая талию Дианы. Та наклонилась, чтобы куснуть её за мочку уха, а потом поцеловать, и руки скользили по её бокам и спине и наконец тоже добрались до груди. Артемида стиснула два тяжёлых шара, пропустив между пальцами соски, и Диана качнула бёдрами, от чего в глазах потемнело у них обеих.  
Артемида думала раньше, что если её принцесса возьмёт верх, то заниматься любовью они будут по её правилам: неторопливо, размеренно, спокойно. Но Диана, похоже, всерьёз заразилась её эмоциями и хотела, похоже, короткого неистового поединка: её руки гладили, щипали, сжимали, она упиралась коленом в промежность Артемиды и сама тёрлась об её колено, при этом не забывая кусать её губы.  
Артемида выгнулась дугой – и вдруг поняла, что хочет той медленной любви, которую до этого представляла себе почти с неодобрением. Хочет покрывать поцелуями каждый миллиметр бронзовой кожи принцессы и в конце концов оказаться меж её бёдер, дразня её языком, хочет услышать, как та, смеясь, наконец взмолится о пощаде… Похоже, они влияли друг на друга и в этом тоже.  
«Позже у нас будет время на какие угодно игры…» - подумала Артемида и вонзила ногти в спину Дианы, ещё сильнее увеличивая темп.  
Им совсем немного ещё времени понадобилось, чтобы наконец наступила разрядка.  
Когда всё закончилось, тяжело дышавшая Диана взяла Артемиду за руку и повела к ручью, где они привели друг друга в порядок и немного охладились.  
\- И правда надо было давным-давно это сделать, - заметила Диана, прижимая мокрые ладони к лицу. – Меня уже даже мама спросила, что нам мешает.  
\- Это всё с тобой какие-то сложности, принцесса, - пожаловалась Артемида. – Мало того, что дома почти не живёшь, так вечно изобретаешь какие-то важные дела. Готова поспорить, если бы Афродита не придумала ритуала, у нас бы ничего и на этот раз не вышло.  
Диана фыркнула.  
\- Я в тот момент вообще забыла о ритуале, - призналась она. – Хотя теперь, конечно, надеюсь, что Афродита сдержит слово.  
\- Ну, надеюсь, она не станет настаивать, что сперва надо было её позвать… - проворчала Артемида.  
Они выбрались из воды и вернулись обратно на поляну, не упуская случая коснуться друг друга. Одеваться не хотелось. Но встречать богиню нагишом не хотелось тоже: Афродиту бы это не смутило, зато могло слишком обрадовать. А обсуждать с ней подробности произошедшего и вовсе не казалось удачной идеей.  
\- Что теперь? – спросила Диана, когда они обе снова были одеты. – Обручальное ожерелье и проверочные поединки?  
\- По-моему, поединков у нас с тобой и так было много, - вздохнула Артемида. – Но попробуем подумать и решить. Главное, чтобы не решили за нас: тебе часто рассказывали, как наш союз может символизировать воссоединение двух племён амазонок?  
\- Да, - Диана села, прислонившись к стволу, так, что ей был виден вход в грот, в котором лежало тело Александры. – Но, может, это не так уж и плохо.  
\- Я не люблю излишнее внимание и навязывание мне ответственности, - нахмурилась Артемида, вставая рядом.  
Диана рассмеялась.  
\- Об этом стоило подумать много лет назад, когда ты бросила вызов мне как Вандер Вумен, - она шутливо ткнула её пальцем в бедро. – С того момента внимания тебе уже было не избежать.  
\- Я была молода и глупа, - хмыкнула Артемида. – Но так уж и быть, чёрт с ним, с вниманием. Это всё равно самая лучшая вещь, которую я сделала. Я передумала: давай всё-таки посражаемся ещё!  
\- Давайте потом? – предложила Афродита, всё-таки появляясь перед ними. – Я и так уже подождала, чтобы вы потом не жаловались, что я вас чуть ли не застукала, но ещё больше терять время, глядя, как вы сражаетесь, я не хочу.   
\- Мы выполнили условия? – спросила Диана, без трепета глядя на богиню.  
Та просияла:  
\- Ну конечно! Вот и стоило со мной спорить, а? И, кстати, не волнуйтесь: Ареса вы увидите не скоро. Аид был рассержен из-за того, что у него собираются отнять душу, которую он уже посчитал принадлежащей его царству, и обещал хорошенько присмотреть за тем, кто всё это устроил.  
\- Мы будем надеяться, что такая история и правда не повторится, - наклонила голову Диана.  
Афродита кивнула.  
И исчезла.  
Из грота, который она до этого закрывала от обзора, вышла растерянно озирающаяся Александра.  
\- Хорошо, - заметила Артемида. – Я не верю, что боги смогут наказать по заслугам одного из своих, но то, что наша сестра снова жива, меня с этим примиряет.  
Диана улыбнулась ей и позвала:  
\- Александра! Иди к нам, мы давно тебя ждём.


End file.
